


Help Me Out

by MrsSGTJamesBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoying Family, Bucky being a cinnamon roll, Eventually Smutty, F/M, Fluff and Humor, angsty, bucky being adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSGTJamesBarnes/pseuds/MrsSGTJamesBarnes
Summary: Your sister is getting married, and you desperately need a ‘boyfriend’ to bring to the wedding to get your family off your back. And maybe show your scumbag ex-boyfriend that you were fine without him. It seemed like the perfect plan, as long as you could get Bucky to go along with it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story I've been working on for a bit. It's posted to my Tumblr as well mrssgtjamesbuckybarnes.

Being single sucked. You hated it, but not for the reasons most people would think. You hated being single because of your mother. She was the nosiest, most insufferable woman you’d ever known. Ever since things had ended with your ex, she was always nosing about, trying to set you up with ‘suitable’ men. Unfortunately for you, every single one of them had turned out to be narcissistic, arrogant pricks who only agreed to the date in the hopes of getting laid. To her, it didn’t matter that you were a smart, successful woman working with the worlds’ greatest heroes. You were almost thirty and unmarried, which somehow made you lesser in her eyes. 

“You know, Y/N, the older you get, the harder it’s going to be for you to have children.” She’d say, almost every time you talked. “Don’t you want to give me grandchildren? Why don’t you call Carter and fix things? He was such a lovely boy.” Just thinking about it made you roll your eyes as you boarded the quinjet, throwing your bag against the wall in frustration.

“Whoa, Y/N, take it easy. What did the jet ever do to you?” Sam teased, placing his bag next to yours before taking a seat. You stuck your tongue out and slumped into the seat next to him.

“Sorry, I just got off the phone with my mother.” You said, your voice muffled through your hands as you tried to rub the exhaustion from your face. Sam chuckled at your obvious irritation.

“And what did dear old mother have to say this time?” he asked just as Steve, Bucky and Natasha boarded the jet. You and Sam greeted them before you answered.

“She just called to remind me that my younger, emphasis on younger, sister Lyla is getting married next weekend.” You said with fake enthusiasm. 

“Didn’t she call you last week to remind you?” Steve asked as he took his seat at the front of the jet, preparing to take off. 

“She did. This week she just wanted to let me know that her friends’ son was going to be there. Apparently, he’s my age and single, so obviously, we’re meant to be together.” You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm. They laughed, all of them knowing just how crazy my mother was about my lack of relationship. 

“What are the chances that this guy is actually decent?” Natasha asked, the jet shuddering as we took off. You snorted and leaned your head back against the wall.

“Negative five, I’m guessing. My mother apparently thinks that because I dated Carter, that’s the kind of guy I want to be with.” You groaned just thinking about the three years of your life that you’d wasted with that man. 

“Does she understand why you and Carter broke up?” Bucky asked as he sat next to you. You looked over at him with your eyebrow raised, earning a chuckle from him. 

“She knows he cheated on me for over a year, but to her it’s partially my fault and I should just forgive him and pretend like it never happened.” You said, your jaw clenching in anger. It had been two years since you had found out Carter was cheating on you. Two friggin years since you left his ass and still your mother thought that there was hope for the two of you. She kept tabs on him, letting you know how he was doing and what was going on with him, but you hadn’t spoken a word to him since you moved out. At first it hurt, always having to hear how he was doing, as though he hadn’t betrayed you. Now, it was just irritating. You’d given up trying to get your mother to stop talking about him, realizing a long time ago that she cared more about herself than anyone else.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Bucky said sincerely. You gave him a small smile and shrugged. 

“Thanks. I’m dreading this wedding. All of my relatives in one place, ready to ask me why my 22-year-old sister is getting married before I am. An entire weekend of endless questions about why I don’t have a boyfriend. I can’t wait.” You complained. The group chuckled and the conversation, thankfully, went in another direction, leaving you to think about the miserable weekend that was coming up. If only you had a way to get your entire family to shut up about not having a serious relationship, since clearly just asking them to not bring it up was too much. It’s not like you didn’t want a boyfriend. You just wanted to make sure that the next long term relationship you had didn’t turn out like Carter. You could always say you had one. Make up some story just to get them to shut up. They’d never believe you, though. You sighed and closed your eyes, resting a bit before you landed, when an idea hit you. Your eyes shot open and a smirk crept across your face. You knew exactly how to get your family off your back, you just had to convince a certain brown haired super soldier to go along with it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister is getting married, and you desperately need a ‘boyfriend’ to bring to the wedding to get your family off your back. And maybe show your scumbag ex-boyfriend that you were fine without him. It seemed like the perfect plan, as long as you could get Bucky to go along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's chapter two. I'm currently working on part three and I'm hoping to have it up working the next few days!

Luckily, the mission was a fast one, and we were back within a few hours. You knew you had to talk to Bucky soon, but for some reason you were nervous. You and Bucky were friends, but it seemed like a bit of a stretch to ask him to do something like this. You also found him insanely attractive, which made you a bit nervous around him.  
“You want help with that?” You glanced up at Bucky who was motioning at the cut above your eye. It wasn’t too bad, no stitches needed, but it still stung like a bitch.  
“Yeah, thanks. I’ve got a first aid kit in my room.” You said, heading for the elevator. He joined you, the trip to your room short and silent. You unlocked the door and flicked on the light, tossing your jacket and bag on the chair in the corner. You went straight for the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit, returning to find Bucky sitting on your bed waiting for you to return. You sat next to him and handed over the first aid kit, letting him silently get to work on your cut. He cleaned it and wiped the excess blood from your face before adding some ointment and a band aid. You watched his face as he worked, smiling slightly at the look of concentration on his face. He really was very attractive. His hair was pulled back in a low bun, a few stubborn strands falling over his beautiful blue eyes. He had a strong, sharp jawline that was covered in a few days of stubble, and lips that looked downright sinful.  
“Is there something on my face?” You were snapped out of your daze by his voice, your face flushing when you realized that he was done and you’d been staring. You cleared your throat and shook your head.  
“Sorry, just zoned out a little bit.” You lied, hoping he didn’t notice you blushing like a school girl. He chuckled and gathered the used materials and walked to the bathroom to throw them out. You took a few deep breaths in his absence, attempting to muster up the courage to just ask him already.  
“Well, you’re all set. Just change it once a day and it should be fine.” He said once he came back. You smiled and nodded.  
“Thanks, Bucky.” You said, looking down at your hands. God, why was this so hard? It’s not like you were asking him to marry you. Just to be your pretend boyfriend for a long weekend.  
“Anytime. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Y/N.” he said, making his way to the door. Just do it, for fucks sake!  
“Bucky, wait.” You said, standing up. He turned back to you, looking at you expectantly. You wiped your sweaty palms on your pants and took a deep breath. “Okay, so there’s no way to ask this without sounding desperate.” He looked at me, clearly confused but there was a hint of amusement.  
“Okay?” he questioned, his arms folding across his chest, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
“Look, I want to enjoy my sister’s wedding. She’s my baby sister and it’s her special day and I don’t want it to be ruined by my whole family asking me why she’s getting married before me and blah, blah, blah. So, I was thinking that maybe, if I had a steady, serious boyfriend, they’d let me be.” You rambled, watching his face for a reaction. At first, he was confused, then realization hit him. Before he could speak you cut him off. “I know, it’s a lot to ask, and it’s weird, and completely pathetic, but I’m desperate here, Bucky.” He was silent for what seemed like hours, studying me and you could see him thinking things over.  
“Why not just make someone up? Tell them he couldn’t be there for some reason.” He asked. You rolled your eyes and snorted.  
“Because they’d all know I was full of shit. They’re the kind of people who need to see it to believe it. Trust me, if that would work, I wouldn’t ask. Help me out, please?” You felt your face growing even hotter at how pathetic you sounded. What kind of adult needs a pretend boyfriend to impress their family? You groaned and sat on the bed, putting your face in your hands in embarrassment. After a few moments, you heard him walking across the room. The bed to your right dipped as he sat and you cautiously looked up at him to find him looking down at you.  
“So, as your boyfriend, what would I have to do?” he asked. You sat up straighter, giving him a look of disbelief. He shrugged, giving you a small smile. “I’m not doing anything next weekend, and I would like to see the look on your mothers’ face when you show up to your sister’s wedding with me.” He said with a chuckle. A smile spread across your face and you flung your arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He tensed at first, but immediately relaxed and hugged me back.  
“Thank you, thank you so much Bucky. It’ll be a easy, I promise. Plus, the venue isn’t a horrible place to be stuck for a weekend.” You said as you pulled away.  
“Where is it?”  
“Hawaii.” You said, smiling at the excitement that spread across his face. “The rehearsal dinner is Friday night and the ceremony is at sunset on Saturday.” He whistled, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
“Maybe I should be your fake boyfriend more often.” He teased and you punched him in the arm playfully. He rolled his eyes and stood, making his way towards the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, glancing over his shoulder at me. “Thanks for picking me for this.” You smiled fondly at him and he shot you a heart stopping smile before leaving you alone to think about the four-day long vacation you were about to go on with Bucky Barnes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister is getting married, and you desperately need a ‘boyfriend’ to bring to the wedding to get your family off your back. And maybe show your scumbag ex-boyfriend that you were fine without him. It seemed like the perfect plan, as long as you could get Bucky to go along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I put it up on Tumblr but totally spaced about putting it on here. I appreciate all the feedback and hope you enjoy!

The following day, you filled Natasha in on your plan to bring Bucky to your sister’s wedding. A smirk instantly spread across her face and you groaned, already regretting telling her.   
“Before you say anything, it’s nothing. He’s a friend and he’s helping me out. That’s it.” You said as you topped off your coffee. Even though you weren’t looking at her, you knew she was rolling her eyes.   
“Don’t bullshit me, Y/N. It’s pointless and kind of sad at this point. You’re into him. You have been since the day you met him. You’re not very good at hiding it, although he seems pretty oblivious.” She said with an eye roll as she finished the last of her breakfast. You groaned and rubbed your face in frustration. You wanted to argue but you knew that it was pointless, especially with Nat. Truth was, she was right. Ever since Bucky had joined the team, you’d been harboring a rather large crush on him. At first, he was quiet and stayed mostly to himself, but as the weeks went by he slowly came out of his shell. You saw more and more of him, and the more you got to know him, the bigger your crush grew. He was kind, sweet and funny, and the more time you spent together, the more open he became with you. He told you some of the things he’d done, the nightmares he had, and how he felt completely out of place in this world. On really bad nights, when the nightmares were too much for him to handle alone, he’d come to you for comfort. You’d tell him stories of your childhood, sometimes he’d ask you to sing, but normally you would just hold him until the shaking stopped and he drifted off to sleep. Most of the team didn’t know about the late-night visits, and the two of you wanted to keep it that way. It had been almost a year since he arrived at Stark Tower and you had come to really care for him, and the late-night visits had become a routine that you cherished.   
“Y/N? Hello, earth to Y/N!” You snapped out of your thoughts at Natasha waving a hand in front of your face.  
“Sorry, what did you say?” you asked, blushing slightly for zoning out. She rolled her eyes.  
“I said, are you gonna make a move or what?” You laughed and picked up your plate, bringing it to the sink.   
“Doubtful. He’s one of my best friends, Nat. I can’t just drop a bomb like that on him, especially given what he’s been through. I don’t want to freak him out and ruin what we’ve already got.” You turned back to her to find her with her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to say something but you stopped her. “Nat, I can’t do it. I’m a mess. Carter….he did a number on me. I hate to admit that he did, but we both know he fucked me up. Bucky doesn’t need that in his life.”  
“Don’t you think you should let him decide?” she asked softly, coming around the counter. You looked up at her and you could see the concern and sadness she felt for you in her eyes.   
“I’d love nothing more than to tell him everything, you know that.” You leaned your head on her shoulder when she draped her arm around you. You smiled to yourself, grateful to have her as a friend. Before you’d started working here, you didn’t really have any close friends. Now you had a second family.   
“Well, maybe this trip will change things. Hawaii is a very romantic place.” She said, pulling away and wiggling her eyebrows playfully. You laughed, but you couldn’t help but feel hope bubble in your chest.

Thursday rolled around and you were packed and ready to go. You had told Bucky to meet you in the lobby at noon so the two of you could use Tony’s jet for your trip to Hawaii. You arrived in the lobby just before noon to find him already waiting, a small travel bag at his feet. He looked up when he heard you approaching, a smile spreading across his face, making your heart flutter. You returned the smile, noticing that he was a bit jittery.  
“Excited?” you teased when you reached him. He nodded eagerly and bent down to retrieve his bag.  
“I’ve never been to Hawaii. This week dragged by because I was so excited.” He said, making you laugh.   
“Well, don’t put too much hope into this trip. I’m sure my family will manage to suck the joy out of you in no time.” You joked as you walked to the town car that Tony had called for you to take to the airport. The ride to the airport was short and filled with small talk. You were so at ease when you were around him and you found that you weren’t so nervous about this trip, knowing that he’d be by your side the whole time.   
You both boarded the plane and were in the air in no time. Tony had the whole plane stocked with food and drinks and you helped yourself to the bar.  
“You want a drink?” you asked as you made yourself a margarita.  
“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” He replied, making you smile. You finished making the drinks and handed him his, sliding into the seat opposite him. He took a sip and hummed in satisfaction, making your face heat up slightly at the sound.   
“Oh, I almost forgot! I have a bunch of pictures I want to show you.” You said, putting your drink down and fishing through your bag.   
“You saucy little minx!” he teased, making you roll your eyes at him. You retrieved your photo album and placed it on the table.  
“It’s pictures of my family, perv.” You joked. “I want to make sure you have at least an idea of who these people are before you meet them.”   
“Makes sense. Alright, teach me about this hellish family of yours, doll.” He said, standing, and nudging you over so he could sit next to you. You swallowed hard as you were hit with his intoxicating scent. A mixture of vanilla, cinnamon, and something uniquely him. It was overwhelming and it made your knees weak. You opened the album and began giving him details about some of the people he would be meeting this weekend.  
“This is my Aunt Judy. She’s the sweetest woman in the world, unless you piss her off. She’s kind of scary when that happens.” You smiled fondly at the picture of the two of you. “This was taken right after Tony hired me. She took me out to tell me how proud of me she was. And to tell me that I’m better off without Carter.” You glanced up at Bucky who was smiling softly as he looked at the picture. “She never liked him. She always told me that I deserved better than him, but I always brushed it off.”  
“You do deserve better, Y/N.” he said quietly, looking at you with such adoration it made your heart ache. You smiled at him, hating that even after two years, thinking of Carter still hurt.  
“I thought he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with.” You said, looking back at the picture so he couldn’t see your eyes watering. “I spent three years of my life with him and I just wish I could take that time back. He humiliated me. Made me feel like it was my fault that he cheated on me. I wasn’t pretty enough, didn’t put out enough, worked too hard. When I was the one making all the sacrifices for the relationship!” Angry tears threatened to fall but you fought them back, not wanting to spend another second crying over that asshole.   
“He’s an idiot, Y/N. If he’s too stupid to realize what he had, that’s not on you.” He placed his flesh hand over one of yours, taking it and giving it a reassuring squeeze. You looked up at him, a single tear managing to escape despite your efforts. He reached up with his metal hand and brushed it away gently and you thought your heart was about to burst out of your chest.   
“Thank you, Buck.” You muttered quietly, letting him pull you into a tight hug, and you instantly felt your anger and sadness disappear. He held you for a few minutes, rubbing your back soothingly until you were completely at ease. You pulled away and cleared your throat, turning back to the pictures.   
“So, be honest with me.” He started as you flipped through a few more pictures. “What’s your family going to think of me?”   
“Well, Judy will love you. As for everyone else, they won’t say anything to our faces, but they’ll spend the entire weekend whispering about their rebellious relative bringing a scruffy looking man to her perfect sister’s wedding.” You said with a laugh. He chuckled and shrugged.  
“I’m sure they’ll all clutch their pearls when they see my arm.” He said with a laugh. You couldn’t help but admire his features when he smiled, the scrunch of his nose, the crinkle around his eyes. He really was beautiful. You snapped out of your daze, blushing slightly that you’d been blatantly staring, but he didn’t seem to notice.   
“Well, it’ll be an interesting weekend to say the least.” You said, flipping to another picture.  
“Well, I knew what I was walking into. I won’t take it personally.” He reassured you.  
“Thank you, Bucky. This really means a lot to me.” He smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, making your heart flutter.


End file.
